


I Guess This Is a Blind Date

by Mimzy6bunny



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: But everything still happened, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Modern AU, Young Love, but Lee's alive because fuck that, just not with zombies and the apocalypse, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzy6bunny/pseuds/Mimzy6bunny
Summary: Violet can’t believe she let Louis drag her to this weird blind date thing, but maybe, this even weirder girl can make it worth her while.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	I Guess This Is a Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on ao3 and also in english, so I'm pretty nervous about it,, so if you got any thoughts or criticism I would really like to hear it about it,,,, also thanks for reading!

“Oh c’mon Vi!” Louis begged with praying hands and pleading eyes “Just do this once for meee” he cried out.

He was the one begging, but Violet felt like she had her life at the stake. Her resolve already slinking away, the way it always did when Louis got like this. He was like a little devil sitting right on her shoulder.

“Ugh, why does it even have to be me?!” She huffed, avoiding his gaze “Ask someone else!”

Louis, like he hadn’t been clamouring for her favor just a second before, brought his hand up and started counting on his fingers. 

“Well, first Aasim was supposed to go, but when he realized it was a date he bailed.”

“No surprises” Violet snickered.

He lowered one finger.

“ _ And…”  _ Louis kept his pace, “Ruby gave me the meanest eye before I even explained it to her, So I don’t think we can count her on this.”

“Also she’s not into women”

“Not important! Could be a friendly date”

“Is that even a thing…?”

“Yes! Please let me continue” Louis said while lowering a second finger “Also Tenn and Willy are kids…”

“Can’t argue with that.”

He lowered another one.

“And finally, Mitch’s probably bomb-sexual only anyway” he affirmed with a shit-eating grin, lowering one final finger. “Which leaves only…”

“Wait, so you didn’t even talk to Mitch?”

Louis rolled his eyes “No, do you _ want  _ me to?”

“Uh…” Violet blanked, remembering just how pretty the girl in the pictures Louis showed her was.

What was her name again? Clementine?

\---

She couldn’t believe this.

At first she had thought the weirdest thing about “Clem” (As Louis called her) was the fact she seemed to never take her hat off, even when inside. Even when inside public places, like the restaurant they were in right now. I mean, it’s not that Violet thought of herself as the most boring, normal, person on this godforsaken earth, but this girl, This girl right now is blowing her out of her goddamn mind. 

\---

Their conversation until that point was pretty casual actually, though mostly one sided, with Violet giving an amazing show of social skills, by doing a “Hmm” sound at every mildly interesting thing Clementine said. 

God, how had she even managed getting a girlfriend before? That was harder than she remembered.

And then, after the conversation died, Clementine went on to talk about her life for about 20 minutes while Violet became progressively shocked the more the girl spoke. And by the ending of it her chin was on the floor, so shocked she actually forgot eat her food.

“...And he taught me how to play cards, which I still think was rather sweet of him… But I still did not like him THAT way, y’know? Isn’t it annoying when that happens?”

After a few seconds of continued silence, Violet came to the realization that Clementine was actually expecting her to engage conversation. She quickly wrecked her brain trying to think of something to say, although nothing came to mind...

Clementine eventually broke the silence.

“Sorry… Am I talking too much?” she said, self consciously tucking a hair strand behind her ear.

Violet whipped her hands away from her lap so fast she almost dragged the tablecloth off it, which she, now very embarrassed, chose to ignore.

“What?! No, definitely not. No...” She answered fast, apparently way too fast, Since Clementine didn’t really seem to be convinced.

She sighed.

“I just… I just don’t really know what to say?”

That seemed to get Clementine’s attention, the girl now staring at her with a curious look in her eye, which made Violet gulp down and keep talking. Feeling her ears heat up at the girl’s sudden stare.

“I mean, you went through all this crazy shit with like, your foster dad going on probation and his weird redneck friend fighting for your parental guard with that foster agent Jane?! Like, wow!”

Clementine fumbled a bit with her food, suddenly shy. 

“Is it that weird?”

“If it was just that, I guess it wouldn’t be…” Violet mused “But then you ran away and lived outback with no supervision?! I can’t believe that’s true!”

“But it is!” Clementine gave a nervous laugh, probably realizing how bonkers it actually was.

“And then… let me recapitulate, You jammed your finger on a car’s door while running from some thugs, became kind of a surrogate mother to this kid named AJ, joined a gang, then ran away from said gang with the help of ex-professional baseball player Javier Garcia… AND  _ his nephew taught you how to play cards _ ?!!

Clementine giggled.

“Are you most surprised about the cards thing?”

“Wha- No!” Violet abruptly flushed, for a reason she couldn’t quite fathom.

Clementine’s giggles developed into a full blown laugh. Violet pretty much sputtered at the sight, her insides turning to mush. Realizing she was staring, Violet brought her eyes down to her plate.

“You know…” Clementine started slowly after her laughing subsided. “I never thought I’d be able to laugh over all the terrible stuff I went through like that…”

Violet almost bit her tongue at that.

“SHIT” she thought. Clementine was just venting to her about all this awful crap she had to endure her whole life, and then Violet, like the Idiot that she was, just blurted out how freaky it was, as if it was some edgy character backstory and not a woman’s  _ fucking _ life!” 

Violet grasped the tablecloth tightly, wondering what to do.

She briefly entertained the thought of running away and never facing Clementine again, but remembered she didn’t have any cash on her (only Louis’ credit card), realizing the shittiest thing to do after accidentally mocking a girls’ struggles, would be to mock her struggles and then leave her to pay the check alone.

So she stayed put. Her face bright red.

“Sorry.”

“Um? What?” Clementine asked, covering her mouth as she was still chewing. Which left only her adorable wide amber eyes to gape at Violet. 

“Y’know, about your home life… and stuff, huh, I’m not very good at talking so… I didn’t realize how rude it was to just go off about it like that…”

Clementine faintly heard her words, but was actually more entranced by how the blonde girl’s ears were bright red, and how she kept glancing up at her with this adorable puppy look.

“So adorable...” She let her mind wander.

The girl kept mumbling apologies, which quickly made Clementine come back to her senses.

“No, no… It’s fine really” Clementine said with a smile.

Violet seemed surprised and her shoulders jutted visibly, though she still kept her head rather low which made the other realize that Violet had a small hunch to her back.

“Are you sure? Because I-”

“It is. In fact… “ Clementine glanced away, a bit embarrassed “I was worried I overshared.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I swear I don’t usually ramble about all the stuff I went through.... I was just kinda nervous I guess…” She explained while taking her hat off and running her fingers through her hair, looking away.

Violet’s eyes locked on her curls.

“Wait. YOU were nervous about this?” She couldn’t fathom how a girl that was so beautiful and seemed so secure would be nervous around her. Clementine was probably the type to be invited to parties and always be around with a clique.

Clementine spluttered “Of course!” to Violet’s surprise.

“I mean,” She began to explain herself, “Louis said it wasn’t like a real, _ real _ date and that I could just humor his buddy for a while and...” She took a pause to breathe “I said ok because I own him one... and I thought it was gonna be just cracking jokes with this nerdy guy, but then, I came and saw you through the window and- and… you were kinda hot?”

“Uhhh...” Violet had never been at such a loss for words. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Clementine didn’t seem to catch that, probably because she was avoiding looking at the other girl like it would burn her. She kept rambling.

“And I recognized you from the pictures Louis showed me, but I couldn’t really remember anything he told me about you, except that you’re really into chicken nuggets? and then you didn’t really answer anything to what I said, so I remembered that talking a bit about yourself is a good conversation starter so I started speaking and um… just didn’t stop, I guess...”.

She finally risked a glance at Violet, who quickly scrambled to straighten herself, like she hadn’t had her mouth gaping the entire time Clementine was speaking.

Violet really tried to find something eloquent to say, but before she could find it, she was already opening her mouth.

“You know that talking about yourself is usually like, your favorite movie, or if you prefer dogs or cats… this type of stuff, right?. 

She cringed immediately after talking. God why did she have to always sound like a prick?

Before she could apologize again. Violet was taken out of her funk by the most beautiful snort.

“Yeah, I figured that out” Clementine said smiling.

“Huh” The other girl thought, “Clem really didn’t seem mad, maybe she laughs when she’s nervous? that’s cute.”

Violet watched Clem for another second, wondering if the thing she was about to do was a good idea.

“Fuck it” She decided.

“Hey Clem,” Violet noticed how Clementine perked up at the nickname, and felt a push to say it again. Instead, she gulped down and continued, “If it would make you feel better, I can overshare a bit too…”.

Clementine’s eyes widened, oh, so prettily. 

“That… would be nice”.

She took a deep breath, trying to think where to begin. God, her life was kinda fucked up. Maybe she should omit some things… No one wants to know about your suicidal grandma on the first date anyway.

“So, once I ate a horse’s eyeball”.

Clementine choked on her food. 

“What?!” She exclaimed mid cough, “Like while it was alive or something?”

“Kinda. Let me explain” Violet replied, chuckling. This was more fun than expected.

\---

“That’s not fair!” Clementine exclaimed “Your stories are way better than mine!”

They were both out of breath after laughing for a few minutes straight.

Violet hugged her stomach, which was starting to hurt.

“You think it’s funny I fell inside of the chicken coop? I almost got my eyes pecked out!” She tried to sound indignant, but was already cackling at the memory.

She had never really considered that to be a particularly funny event. But now with Clementine, she saw it in a completely different light.

“Or” Clementine added “When you almost drove your dad’s trailer into your neighbors’ kiddie pool”.

“Would be terrifying if it didn’t make me laugh so hard”.

Violet thought to mention that the only reason she didn’t get a good spanking later, was because her father had been way too drunk to do anything other than taking the car keys away, before passing out.

She would leave that one for later.

For now, she was happy to see the girl in front of her smiling from ear to ear. It fit her.

Sadly, her trance was cut short by a sudden loud ringing. Clementine’s eyes widened considerably, “Oh shit, what time is it?” She said before reaching for her phone inside her pocket. 

“Hello? Lee?” 

Violet tuned their conversation out, to give her some privacy, she hummed absentmindedly. Maybe Louis wasn’t out of his mind when he set this date up after all… And as she peered at the girl in front of her, she felt this warm blush on her face, which for some reason she didn’t seem to mind at all. She watched the cute strands of thick curly hair that manage to escape an ever present baseball cap, how Clementine’s amber eyes were lost in thought as she talked away on her phone. Her fingers drumming on the table in a lax manner.

Violet didn’t realize she was staring until Clementine’s gaze fell upon her. She was surprised for a second, before she stated “I have to go, Lee’s outside to pick me up”

“What, Already?” Violet took out her own phone and saw the time “Oh shit, it’s actually late”

“Yeah!” Clem snorted, “I didn’t notice it either.” she called out to the waiter, asking for the check.

“I would love to stay more with you though…” She murmured as the waiter approached their table.

Violet felt stuck to her seat, “Y-yeah, me too”

“But it’s game night with Lee and AJ.” Her voice had some pride to it. “And I’m the best at scrabble.” She smirked, and Violet couldn't help but find that extremely adorable.

\---

The check came, and after they paid Violet silently thanked Louis for being a rich boy with multiple credit cards. And also, the best friend she had ever had.

The waiter took off, and Clementine got up, straightening her jean jacket for a bit as she fumbled about. A few seconds passed awkwardly.

“So... I think I’m going”.

Violet didn’t really know what to do now, were they supposed to hug?  _ Kiss?!  _ Well, whatever it was she probably had to be standing up to do it.

Violet got up, looking in Clementine’s eyes, who seemed equally lost. Thankfully Violet didn’t have to think much, she was already blurting out “I’ll take you to the car” And took Clementine’s hand in hers.

“Wow that was smooth, good job Violet” The blonde girl thought to herself, smirking as she quickly escorted Clementine outside, catching glimpses of the other girl's smile. Violet herself felt like she was walking on air.

As she caught sight of the car, she let go of Clem’s hand, turning to look at her. Clementine stared back. Violet opened her mouth to say goodbye, only to be surprised by a pair of chapped lips suddenly against hers. warmth travelled down her body as she felt Clementine cup her face gently.

“Soft”. was the only thing Clementine thought before breaking away the kiss short after it had started.

She opened her eyes, only to see a wide eyed Violet shocked into silence.

“Huh…” Violet started, not knowing what to say. “That was very good”.

No one was better with words than Violet.

She couldn’t help but look smug “I always thought I’d be a good kisser”.

“Oh shut up” Violet said, giving a weak punch to Clem’s shoulder.

They were abruptly interrupted by a loud honk, immediately looking to the car to see a small face on the open window.

“HEY CLEM!” AJ screamed at the top of his lungs “WE’RE HERE!”

Another window rolled down, revealing the apologetic face of Clem’s guardian, Lee.

“Sorry about him! Take your time!”

Clementine wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. She risked a glance at Violet, only to see a soft smile on her face. The other girl, noticing her stare, turned back to Clementine very sheepishly and said “You see, I still got a lot more stories to tell…”

And suddenly, Clementine just couldn’t hear AJ scream over her own stampeding heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I just hope you like it, since I really liked writing this


End file.
